Crash
by The Unaligned
Summary: A police incident brings Tamsin and Dyson closer together. Other stuff happens too. A potential prologue to "Dyson's Downfall"... But we don't know yet...


A/N: "I enjoyed your Tamsin/Dyson interaction" - gardenhead904

"Also, I need more Tamsin/Dyson bro moments." - Fangirloutlet

Me too! I also need a break from writing "Love triangles & Hate squares" I'd hate to rush it and screw up the ending. But I've got some Tamsin stuff I've been wanting to play with.

"So much for anti-lock brakes," Tamsin snorted as she surveyed the crash scene. She poked her head into the interior of the overturned Oldsmobile, "Poor bastards guts are all over the place in here. If you stand far enough back he could almost be a modern art masterpiece!"

She looked at Dyson with a questionably authentic smile. She could tell from his police issue deadpan that he wasn't interested in her line of conversation.

Dyson started his 'professional conduct and etiquette' speech. She'd heard it an average of twice a day since they had started working together. He used words like protocol, procedure and integrity; very yawn worthy.

"Yeah, I got it, we're the good guys and we have to catch the bad guys through the magic of wasting time and being as lame as possible." Tamsin huffed.

"All right _top cop_," Dyson grinned, "What do we have?"

Tamsin looked back over at the upside down beige wreck before turning to answer with her usual flare. "Some drunk jerkwad drove his shitbox car off the overpass, it landed upside down and the roof collapsed into his head and painted the interior with his brains, seeing as he wasn't using them anyways, no big loss."

"And?"

"And what? And he fucking died like an asshole. The end." She looked at him with a sort of confused finality. Tamsin hated it when he did this 'I know something you don't know' bullshit. The D-man could be a real D-bag sometimes.

"And so maybe you should get a blood sample to send to the lab. In the event that someone questions your brilliant 'drunk jerkwad' theory." Dyson paused for effect, he very much enjoyed messing with Tamsin. She got her shots in around the gang, but this was his world here and he'd take every chance he could to remind her of that fact. Plus he liked watching her squirm. "Too bad he's fae and we can't just give humans his genetic material to play with."

Tamsin didn't squirm for long. She had this lame 'procedure' nailed, "Fine, we ID the body, and let his respective side take care of the mess." She ran over to the car and, with a little persuasion of the punching variety managed to acquire the insurance papers from the broken glove box.

"D-vorak T-Tsar-ginski?" Tamsin sounded out the name on the papers as best she could.

Dyson double checked the spelling and called it in. Sure enough Mr. Tsarginski was Light Fae.

Tamsin smiled at the good news before making a b-line for the patrol car, "Ok, see you at the Dal when you're done then." She said over her shoulder.

"I thought we were supposed to be partners? Ya know, working together?" Dyson shouted after her as he came to the realization that the paperwork on this one was all his.

"Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of following protocol," The blonde snarked back with a certain sense of satisfaction.

...

It was nearly eleven-thirty by the time Dyson caught up with his partner at the Dal. She was already lit up like the fourth of July or, with this being Canada the first of July. Either way she was quite drunk.

Tamsin beckoned him towards the bar with a slightly off balance wave. "This is Dr. Ink paging detective lamesauce, Dr. ink for detective lamesauce?" She giggled to him as he took the seat next to her at the bar.

Dyson looked at her perplexed, he didn't get the same fun from her less than creative wordplay as she did. "I'm gonna' need something strong Trick, really strong. Just give me the killing-est thing you have back there."

Trick looked at the pair and though on his selection of fine high potency liquor.

"How's about some poison?" Tamsin smiled at Dyson. She noticed his eyes wander across the bar to rest on Bo and Kenzi playing pool.

"Do you have any poison Trickster?" She grinned wider. Trying to hold in the punch-line of yet another low blow.

"Hemlock is it?" She slapped the back of Dyson's head lightly to jolt him out of his delusion.

"Tequila," Dyson grinned across the bar completely ignoring the giggly slurring of the inebriated valkyrie, "This is a problem for tequila."

"Fresh out," Trick tilted his head towards the Tamsin and she beamed with pride.

She gracelessly reached across the counter and snatched the first bottle she could reach from behind the bar before the bartender could swat her away. "Ooh look, rum! Thats like pirate tequila!" She exclaimed as she pried the top off of the bottle and brandished it in front of her partner.

Prying the bottle from her grasp wasn't going to be easy. Turns out she wasn't as drunk as she looked or she could put up a good fight regardless. Dyson resigned himself to offering Trick apologies from both of them in exchange for some glasses. "C'mon, we need to talk,"

"You're damn right!" She agreed with a questionable level of assuredness.

He dragged Tamsin towards the couches on the other side of the pub, out of sight of the pool tables. "OK, out with it. What's wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing!" She shot back quickly and defensively. "I was just feeling a little off today. Just strange ya know? Like something is off with my body."

"About that strange you've been feeling," Dyson paused to take a drink from his glass of rum and immediately suppressed a cough. He almost instantly regretted not only the idea to drink strait rum but also to be drinking it with Tamsin.

He composed himself, "That's called sobering up, you've been drunk for the past four days. So I'll ask you again, what gives?"

"Bo." Tamsin just sort of frowned.

Dyson's eyes widened for a split second, he threw caution to the wind and took a large gulp from his glass. This was going to be a long night and the case could wait until tomorrow; he had never seen Tamsin show this sort of emotional vulnerability, as minimal as it was. "What about Bo?"

"About Lauren is a shitty girlfriend and they should have stayed split up." Tamsin grumbled into her glass. She'd lost interest in the still full glass of rum.

"They're back together? Since when?" Bo never told Dyson anything anymore. He'd contrived reasons to bring her in on cases just so he could keep tabs on her. Not that he was particularly surprised or anything, normal people don't exactly keep their ex in the loop about that sort of thing. It would just be an awkward conversation all around and was probably none of his business anyways.

'Crap, why did I get into this again?' Dyson asked himself. 'Because she's your partner you dick,' he retorted.

"They got back together four days ago didn't they?" Dyson asked as he put the pieces together.

"Wa! Huh?" Tamsin jumped out of her daze, "Yeah, seems about right. Grrr, she just sucks so bad." Tamsin growled and lazily swatted her glass off the table and onto the floor with a crash.

Dyson gave her a cross look, but nobody else in the busy pub seemed to notice.

"What?" Tamsin snarled,

"Who drinks a pint of rum anyways?" Kenzi hopped out from around the corner.

"Well nobody now." Dyson laughed hoping to steer the conversation in a less 'Tamsin's problem with Bo and Lauren getting back together' issue.

"You guys wanna play us at pool?" Kenzi gestured over to Bo who was busy making googly eyes at Lauren. "We'll totally kick your butts this time, wha-da-ya say Tam-tam. Bo is unbeatable today!" Kenzi gave the blonde a friendly jab in the shoulder.

Tamsin just grumbled into the table without looking up.

"We've got a long day tomorrow, probably time we head out Kenz." Dyson slid out from his couch, "Maybe another time."

From there the night was mostly a blur for Tamsin. She remembered emptying the contents of her stomach onto the insides of a yellow cab and the cabbie's foreign language yelling. Then there was walking. A lot of walking. After that things got sort of weird and difficult to remember.

...

It wasn't until the morning that Tamsin realised that she wasn't actually dreaming, finding herself in a bathtub covered in towels holding what appeared to be vanilla pudding mixed with Captain Morgan.

Her first instinct was to check to make sure she still had both her kidneys, "Ok so things could be worse," She said to herself aloud. Her voice was croaky and she could feel how chapped her lips were. Her whole body hurt, inside and out, and not just from sleeping in a bathtub.

A/N: I wrote this two months ago when I was clearly drunk. I'm on so I've obviously picked up the habit again. Love Triangles and Hate Squares chapter (the next one) is on the way so don't worry about that, I'm about half way done, I should have time to finish writing it this weekend but who knows. But I've found this and I might as well post it. If you'd like to know more on this one let me know. It might work out as a prologue to "Dyson's Downfall" which I (me and Katnasy... PS eat a dick English majors) still plan to write or as just a thing on its own. Regardless, so far it seems possible that it takes place in the same LG universe as DD.

A/N (again): I'd love all my stories to fit into the same LG universe but I'm looking at more of a tSoS + LT&HS universe for everything posted before this and a new concept universe from this forward.


End file.
